Signas
by Emerald Mami
Summary: right now it's G... but it may not be in the future... Anyway, it follows Signas as the leader of the Hunters until his death... what quite happened, only he knows for sure...
1. After the fourth war

Chaos seemed bothered, X noted. She seemed upset, and troubled. Not only Chaos, but Zero and Tiffany, at least. The Bloodskulls had disbanded, but remained friends. Some became Hunters, some worked around, but there was one who selfishly told the Mavericks all the plans to the base, in hopes that their life would be saved. Jay.

Chaos and Chamberlin had been talking. Chaos sighed, and then walked away. "What's wrong?" X asked, coming up to her.

Chaos's eyes moved in his direction, but the rest of her body stayed still. "The leader of the Hunters is retiring."

X was startled. "But he was good! And besides, it's not his fault the Repliforce left! And he meant well by trying to keep them here-"

Chaos snapped around. "No, I agree with him," she snarled. "The Repliforce was a good group. They were judged as Mavericks wrongly, and then, when they wanted to leave because their pride was wounded, it was judged as a bad action by Cain and you were sent to stop it. It's not going to work that way. They would have been fine in space."

"But Sigma-"

"You fell straight into his plans, X." She disappeared, probably to think things out in her room. X sighed. Tiffany had joined for that reason, probably to get back at Jay. Chamberlin came up to him. "Well, I think she'd make a fine leader." Chamberlin rubbed her neck, where she had once been bitten by a Vampire. "Yessiree, that Chaos can see it all."

X leaned up against the door to his room. "I don't know… If she did, I think Havoc would be in charge, and that's something they both can't do at all."

Chamberlin nodded. "But, until a new leader can be found, she'll be the general." She tossed up some garlic. X involuntarily cringed. Chamberlin laughed. 

"Chaos hates war. I can see it, but she's perfect as a general. She's calm, she can take care of herself, and she's brilliant."

"She can also hear when two people talk about her, has lived billions of years, and can blow away this entire universe." 

X jumped along with Chamberlin. Chaos appeared through his door, like a ghost, and stood tall, the same uniform she always wore. She had bangs on the side of her face, but stopped right below were a human ear would be, she had two cat-ears, she wore a shoulder pad, and instead of pants she wore a skort. The rest of the uniform was the mandatory stuff, but because she would be a temporary job, she wasn't issued a new uniform. It was a good thing, too, as she would probably give it to her cougars as some sort of chewing toy. 

She started walking, and X and Chamberlin followed. "Erif doesn't wish to be disturbed, but he does want me to promote a rookie."

Chamberlin and X stared blankly at Chaos. Chaos shrugged. "I'm supposed to train him. But, I can't. That's interfering with the timeline. I believe that Erif has already spoken to him about it."

"Well, aren't there several people who could-"

Chaos smiled. "No, I think I might, but not even personally. I'd just be running things, but he'd have different teachers."

X stopped. "Teachers?"

Chamberlin hit him. "Do you think he'd just go from Rookie to Top General? Get a reality check."

Chaos opened the training room door. Inside were a bunch of rookies, but one seemed to stand out the most. He held himself high, seemed arrogant, and was giving the teacher hell. Another rookie, dressed in black, (and looked really cute, Chamberlin thought), shook his head at the smart-mouthed kid.

"Kyro," the teacher warned, "Get back to training or you'll be sweeping bathrooms."

"Problem?" Chaos asked, coming up to them. X and Chamberlin stayed where they were; Chaos could handle herself well enough. Kyro didn't salute, but the teacher did. Then, the teacher announced, "This is Chaos, and she will be Top General until the new one is fully ready."

The class turned and saluted. Many were shocked; was this the same Chaos that had given them contraband, helped them sneak out, and was saving their skins from Mavericks 24/7? She smiled at the group and then said, "At ease." The group of rookies looked at each other and began to train some more.

"This is the top class?" she asked, looking around. "They're pretty good."

"Pretty good, nothing," Kyro said, "We're better than the B class."

Chaos's eyes flickered. "Yes, are you better than X?" she asked pointing. Kyro sunk back. Everyone knew X was one of the best Hunters, but because he hated fighting he asked to be in the B class. Kyro knew quite well that he didn't stand a chance against X. 

She nodded. "Then train, train, until you are the best," she said, smiling at him. Kyro gave a small sigh of relief and went back to his station. Chaos rolled her eyes. "Any more trouble, tell me about it." The teacher nodded, and then said, "He's right over there."

Chaos's head turned to a rookie dressed in black. According to the files, his CPU still wasn't quite developed, but he kept his head in the calm, was quite brilliant, and had the potential to be one of the best leaders. According to Chaos's files, Signas _was_ going to be the Top General, _was_ brilliant, and sure did keep his head in a calm. 

"Signas, come with me," she said in a sharp tone. 

Signas nodded, and then walked with her back to X and Chamberlin.


	2. Present

****

Present

Signas lay in the medical unit. Lifesaver had been quite surprised at his recovery. Signas should have died, but hadn't. The wound was supposed to be fatal, and on top of that, it was a minute before Lifesaver could get to him. The surgery had gone somewhat well. But Signas was still conscious, still alive, and barely breathing during the entire thing.

__

Why? He asked. _Why didn't you want me to die?_

Because you needed to live, she said softly. I felt responsible. I took care of Reditar's soul, but his body… and I saw the sword, and I knew I couldn't save you that well. I couldn't get there in time. He's my creation.

He accepted the answer, but knew it was going to be a long time before he was fully healed. She had kept his soul with his body, bonding it together, and made sure he didn't die. She also took control of Lifesaver to save Signas, and fought with Lifesaver's hands. She had let Signas live.

He owed her a lot, but she didn't think so. She said she was sorry her creation had gotten out of hand, but she wasn't even in his world! He first met the "Guide" as she called herself, when he was forced to try and change worlds. His soul had been ripped from his body, but she helped him go back, and she had helped him recover.

Guide, he asked, Guide?

Yes? her voice said, calm but soothing.

Do you save people often?

No. I don't find many people that need saving. She kissed his astral form on the cheek. Now go back to bed.

Thank you, he said, falling asleep.

He heard her hum a welcome, but was too drowsy to care.

"He's not back in the coma, is he?" X asked Lifesaver. Signas's helmet was off, revealing brownish hair that had been messed up beyond relief. 

Lifesaver shook his head. "I wonder if it's even a coma. It's as if his mind has decided to leave or something."

Alia's mind remembered when Reditar had captured her, and to free her, Signas had to go through an experiment to see if he would, and could, travel a different dimension. It didn't work, and Signas was put into a coma for several days, and even Douglas got shot in the back by Reditar. Reditar and Signas eventually had a big showoff, but Signas won by some unusual light. The light seemed to pick up Reditar, revealed that Reditar was really Kravenclaw, Reidtar's twin brother, and that the souls had merged. 

But that's all she remembered. That's all she could piece together. Signas wasn't quite the same after that, but who would be? He seemed the same, but something wasn't quite right- he would be in a comatose at whatever time of day, wake up and then go away. It was quite disturbing.

X didn't know much about that, being in Canada at the time, but he silently vowed to avenge his friend, for all the good it would do. 

And the guide could only watch.


	3. The bird

**A few years ago…**

Kyro spat onto the ground. "So, Signas, buddy, where were you?"

Signas shrugged. "I was at a class. They've switched around my schedule." It wasn't quite a lie. The truth was only known to the teachers, X, Chamberlin, and Chaos. Signas looked pretty cute (^-^) in his uniform now, but the factory was making another for him that would help his CPU work to its potential.

Kyro didn't ask any more, but Signas could tell he wasn't happy. Signas knew Kyro wanted desperately to be the Top General, but he couldn't yet. If he knew Signas was going to be Top General… Signas didn't know what would happen, but he could grantee that Kyro and he wouldn't be friends. 

Kyro had taken Signas under his wing, in a way, when Signas had first gotten to the Hunters. Signas had enough common sense to avoid most trouble, but some things he _was_ guilty of. Kyro would have been much too reckless, and arrogant. That would have been his downfall. That would have cost him his life.

Kyro started walking. "I heard you was getting promoted."

Signas said nothing. Kyro laughed. "Well, it must not be too high. Tomorrow's ranking day." Signas knew quite well. His teachers had all stressed him to prepare, all were more intense, as he finished his courses. Chaos had helped him deal through the stress- she showed him a spot in the gardens where it was peaceful and taught him to meditate. But he could never quite meditate; all he could do was quiet his thoughts for a bit. 

"Tomorrow our fates are judged," Signas quoted. Kyro picked up a rock. Signas did not do the same, but saw Kyro's target: a bird in the sky.

"Yeah, yeah, but I've been training. I'll be better than everyone." Kyro flung the rock at the bird. It was a direct hit, and the bird fell into the water. 

Signas's eyes followed the bird as it fell, and the splash seemed deafening. He could almost hear the bird scream. He watched it, feeling a part of _himself_ die. He watched it struggle in the water, and then give itself up to death. The bird would never fly again. Kyro laughed, but Signas didn't budge.

Signas found something in himself that day.


	4. Present

**Present**

Alia could have sworn she saw someone standing beside Signas's bed. But she looked in, and no one was there, but Signas had a faint smile on his lips, as if he knew the future.

Lifesaver passed by. "He's like that a lot, just a mystery."

Alia nodded. "The best of us are going. Zero… now Signas…"

Lifesaver nodded. "And Douglas isn't still fully recovered." Douglas had been injured a few weeks before. "Who's next, Alia? Sometimes being a Hunter is a scary thing."

Alia nodded, now silent. What was there to say? X was out, and Signas was… X. Her eyes flashed from inactive to urgent.

"Did X tell you where he was going?"

"No," Lifesaver said, catching on. "That's great, now we'll get a dead X, too…"

Signas coughed. "Don't be so certain. He's going to the warehouse. That's Reditar's favorite place. But it's not Reditar… it's not even a Reploid, it's just an empty shell. That's all it is. It's not her fault…"

Alia didn't know who this "her" was, but she ran off. Lifesaver spoke to Signas. "Is it Chaos, Signas?"

"No," Signas responded. "It can't be. She couldn't access the dimension I was supposed to go to, and it would have killed her."

"What's it like there?"

"It's a void. Each world has its… atmosphere, if you will, and that's where I was caught. My soul. She found me and pushed me back, knowing there would be no place for me there. I'm tired now…" he fell silent, as his eyes had not opened.

"Damn you!" X yelled. "Damn you, Reditar!" he fell back into a bunch of boxes.

"Oh, yes, Damn me," the big red cat said, sniffing the air in a raspy voice. "I not even alive. I not Reditar, I not Kravenclaw, I an empty shell."

X paid no heed. All he could see was the mean, conscious free face staring at him. But…. He saw a light emerging. It took the form of a woman, who spoke, but not in words, and his own thoughts translated it for him.

He speaks the truth. This creation is no longer mine. It is false. she then ran though the body, but she was like a cloud, and didn't walk. She almost flew, but she had absolutely no sense of gravity. Also, it wasn't the true form of a woman, more like a cloud of light…

Reditar screamed and fell back. Alia opened the doors. "X!" she cried.

The form hovered, and Reditar flung something at her. Alia dogged narrowly in time, and the cloud stared at him. Reditar sniffed the air. "Mistress? You dead."

She flung herself at him again. X fired as well, not concerned since she could pass through him, and most likely through the blast and debris as well. Reditar fell, but got back up, his arm badly mangled and bloody.

This ends now! the spirit said, and thrust her hand up into the air. There was a beam of blue light, and suddenly, X couldn't see…

When Alia and X came to, there was no more Reditar. Just a pile of scrap.


	5. ranking day

**Ranking day a few years ago**

Kyro had the top score so far. Level 14, ¾ of the way. The objective was not to kill the bosses, but to gain items. However, Signas knew that in 15, the assignment would change. He noticed some girl rookie studying the placement chart. He smiled. He already had the thing memorized. 

1-3= rookie

3-6= f class

6-9= e class

9-12= d class

12-15= c class

15-18= b class

18-21= a class

21-24= special A class

24-27= top class

Signas knew that there were more levels, of course, but the odds of a first-year rookie reaching those levels were pretty hard. The girl was called up, focused, and reached level 4. None of them were supposed to be a rookie again, but it was really hard for the humans, who had to train extra hard.

One did grab a good spot, below Kyro. The human wasn't buff, wasn't exceptionally slim, or fast, but was brilliant and had good hand-eye coordination. He was, however, pretty injured afterward.

Signas sighed, and was called up. No big, right? Just fighting your teachers.

A voice spoke. "Level One. Mission: get the teddy bear." Signas nodded, and jumped as soon as the level started, sensing the huge arms that threatened to crush him into the wall. He ran, dodged over spikes, and entered the big, purple door that was insanely stupid. Wait. The entire _thing_ was insanely stupid.

Shelia greeted him, dressed in full battle armor. She held up her beam saber, and Signas held up his. They met each other's eyes, and began to fight.

"What's going on in there?" X whispered to Chaos, who had been watching. Kyro laughed, as he was standing next to her, trying to goad her into giving him a higher level.

"Signas has reached level nine at an amazing pace. Won't be able to keep it up. Level ten has some nasty bats in it."

Chamberlin nodded, holding one up. "I know. I trained them myself." Kyro jumped instantly as the beast was shoved into his face. Chaos said nothing, but was calm and quiet, like a general should be. X was surprised at it; Chaos often was hyperactive and annoying. But then he remembered that Chaos had been alive for billions of lives, and had probably fought war in a lot of them. Hyperactivity was a cover. It was impossible to see who she really was. It was impossible to find out what she really was. He wondered if _she_ knew who she was.

Kyro's mouth dropped open as Signas passed number 11. "Well… maybe…"

Chaos's eyes moved with disgust in Kyro's direction. The crowd gathered around the door, wondering when Signas would come out, battered and beaten.

The real shock came when Signas moved on to level 15. The group turned to Kyro, except for X, Chamberlin, and Chaos. Kyro's pride was stuck. "No way…" he choked. Chaos made no move for support. An ego like Kyro's was easily bruised, and easily shamed.

Kyro fumed out, knowing there was no way now that he would be better than everyone else.

X wanted to go after him, but Chaos said, "Don't." X turned. "Why?"

"I have seen those kind before. They won't take support, they won't accept those who are better than them at their same level, and they are easily swayed by visions of power. Nothing good will come of him."

Signas emerged only when the computer refused to give him anymore levels. He was at half strength, but could manage to walk flawlessly. He went straight to Chaos, and saluted. She smiled, and returned the salute. The group suddenly knew who was going to be the next leader.

Kyro watched all this outside the window. "One day, Signas," he whispered, "One day, I will have my revenge."


End file.
